Nobody
by RayneaLuna
Summary: He left her because of a silly reason. He hurt her because of a ridiculous reason. He broke his promise and made her cry when he wanted her to be happy. Now he regret it and knew it's too late to fix anything anymore, or so he thought. /"I want nobody, but you!"
1. Chapter 1

**I made another short-story…!**

 **I was listening to my old music list when Ne-Yo's song was played. Any of you knew his song featuring Utada? Its title is "Do You". It's about a man who's wondering did his ex-girlfriend still think about him despite his action that has hurt her. Then an idea crossed my mind, I thought I could make something for LuNa from this song. And when Wonder Girls's "Nobody"** _ **(Eng-Ver)**_ **played next, the story's plot in my mind was completed and I poured it to this writing.**

 **Hope you guys could enjoy this story,,! This is definitely LuNa. I was quiet disappointed since there are no much LuNa lately. I really hope this could satisfy LuNa Lover. My apologized if you find some OOC in the characters (mostly Luffy I think) in this story. Well then, without more delayed please read this fiction,!** _ ***bow***_

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****

It's a hot day. A 22nd year-old woman walked with a rush pace down the crowded road. She's going to meet her friends, Vivi and Robin in a café near the station. Vivi has asked her and Robin a little help to choose a wedding dress for her wedding that will be held next month. The wavy-orange haired woman met her a year and half ago when she's under researching a weather that occurred in the said girl's hometown. Apparently the bluenette is the head town's only daughter. And since anything related to her research was provided by the chief, she always came in contact with the younger. The red-headed woman was more than happy to befriend with her, because she's the only female among the old-men researcher. About Robin, the older woman is her friend since high school, well more like she is her senior in Geographical-Historical Club*. When Vivi followed her fiancé and moved in the same city as them six months ago, she introduced Robin to the bluenette and they became close immediately.

"Nami- _san_ …" she could hear Vivi's voice called her name the moment she entered the café. There's no many customer there, but still attracted the peoples around to look at her table. She gave them an apologetic smile and Nami took a seat beside Robin after ordering an orange juice in the counter.

"You seem pretty excited there Vivi," commented Nami then said a quiet thank you for the waitress who brought her orange juice. Vivi just smiled brightly to reply her. Robin just sipped her coffee but her lip curled up against the cup.

"So, how's the preparation going so far?" asked Nami after sipping quarter of her juice.

"Everything went well. Usopp-san is really a great help for designing our wedding invitation. He said that the invitation will be finished in two weeks. About the reception place and anything Igaram-san's wife is in charge of that. And what left now is my wedding dress. And I couldn't ask anyone but you two to help me about it," answered Vivi cheerfully.

"How about going to Amazon Lily Boutique? The owner is my cousin," said Robin. The two agreed with her and proceeded to the famous designer, Boa Hancock's place. With Robin's help persuading her, Vivi got to have a wedding dress like she wished. Hancock promised that she'll finish the dress a week before the wedding day even for the pairing suit for the groom too, and provided some make-up artists she had to help on D-day. Vivi felt so grateful with her help and promised to send her an invitation in return. The three women then decided to spend some more time window-shopping, since the boutique's location is in the shopping district area.

"How's your fiancé doing Vivi?" asked Nami when they're out of the boutique.

"He's busy with his work. We really got a lot of customers lately," Vivi sighed. Robin giggled and said, "Well he's quite famous around here, you can't blame him." Vivi just smiled, looked very proud of her husband-to-be.

"How about you Robin?" asked Nami again. Robin gave her a mysterious smile and answered after a minute. "Actually, I have something to tell you two today. Zoro hasn't know about it yet,"

Nami who's walking ahead of the two, turned her body so she could face Robin fully. "You didn't mean to ask him to divorce you right?" Vivi just sweat dropped to hear Nami's statement. Because all the bride knew is that Zoro really love his wife and vice versa. But she couldn't help her curiousness about what Robin wanted to tell them. Robin said it is a great-news for everyone, especially her husband. At that moment, Nami could see the brightness from her best friend's being and smile. A hand made its way to her mouth and her expression couldn't hide the surprise. Vivi just looked between the two confused. She hasn't got what Robin's news is.

"How old?" asked Nami still in surprised.

"Ten weeks," she answered. A bit amused to see the mix emotion in Nami's eyes. Vivi wanted to ask what she means when Robin cut her. "I'm pregnant Vivi, my first child." The two then jumped on the soon to-be-mother, gave her a tight embrace and congratulated her. They didn't care if they put quite a show in the busy street. Robin tried to calm them when her phone was ringing. They let her picked her phone and knew who's in the other line when she said "Zoro…" the second she answered his call.

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****

 _Meanwhile in the Baratie-Chibinasu branch** Restaurant…_

The kitchen busy could be heard from where a raven-haired man's seat in a separation room a bit far from the main hall where the restaurant visitors are. In front of him sat his best friend since middle-school and the owner of the restaurant, or known as Zoro and Sanji. He's happy he got to see his friends after two years separation, but he's also in kind of nervous to meet them again after what happened before he left. The three didn't talk much besides saying hello and a little chit-chat. His blonde friend didn't seem happy about his appearance in front of them again. And that only made him even more nervous than before.

He met his green haired friend coincidentally and he brought him to the blonde's place to have some more time to talk about his being these two years. "I've been working with Sabo since I left. Well, he was more like insisting me to work with him because they didn't have much employee,"

"Sabo, your brother's friend?" asked Zoro. Luffy just nodded to answer him. Then he heard Sanji's voice asked, "What kind of shitty work?"

"A guard man…?" he questioned his own position. "It's a detective agency. And usually I was asked to guard some witnesses of the cases we worked in or to guard an investigator when he's under investigation because he's a weak person," he continued to explain.

"How ironic! Since the reason you left because you were freaking jobless and it hurt my precious lady's heart." The man bowed and let out a small and nervous smile at Sanji's sarcasm statement. Zoro nudge the cook and gave him a warning look.

"What agency is it?" Zoro asked to drop the previous talk. He won't talk about it yet, at least not until the victim came. But of course, his long-lost best friend didn't know that _she_ will come anytime soon. "Revolution Detective Agency," he answered. His tense shoulder relaxed a bit and continued, now dared to look at his friends again. "I was worked under Detective Koala. She has Sabo as her assistant, another investigator named Hack, me, and two office boys Coby and Helmeppo," he explained. They continued to talk about his co-worker, mostly the office boys. He also said that his reason came back to the city was because Detective Koala has been called by her friend in the police department to help their investigation in a tough case. And since the detective still in the police station to talk more about it, he was free to wander around until he's being called.

Not long after that, the little room's door they're in opened. There are three women and from two of them he recognized very well, despite their little changes in appearance. The three walked straight to the only table occupied by the men. Sanji looked over his shoulder and his face beamed. "Welcome home my dearest~~! You must be tired from the shopping. I'll make you a nice drink, as well for the other two ladies," he said then proceeded to the kitchen. Robin took Sanji's seat beside Zoro. Vivi stood by her side and Nami took the only vacant chair beside the now seem very nervous man who didn't dare to give any look but his lap.

"Long time no see… Luffy!"

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****

 **NOTE** **;**

 ***)** _ **Geographical-Historical Club**_ **is an artificial club. I don't really know if there is one out there, since there are no clubs in the high school I attended to.**

 ****)** _ **Chibi nasu**_ **is a nickname from Zeff to Sanji that much we all knew. I made the restaurant that Sanji owned as a branch restaurant from the real Baratie that Zeff owned by adding his nickname from the old-man (** _in this story_ _only_ **).**

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****

 **Well~ this is the first chapter I made. I intend to end this in the following chapter, and probably I'll write an** _ **omake**_ **for Vivi's wedding with … *smirk***

 **Ah right… Is there any of you who read my "Unforgettable First Love" story? I'm sorry I haven't added the next chapter. I'm working on it but I'm still in a daze about how to end it and how to make an interesting climax. So, it'll probably take longer than I expect to continue it.**

 **But I'll update the next chapter of this story around two days from this day, so don't worry~~ Any review will be appreciated. But I'm more than happy if there are some who stop by and read my work… Thank you… *bow***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hai~ Sorry for the really late update! Here's the second chapter.**_

 _ **Sorry if you found the character's OOC. And thank's for all the reviews**_ **you** _ **gave. Hope you could enjoy this…**_

 _ **OP is clearly not my own but Oda's-sensei! I just am a huge fan of his creation.**_

 *****O.N.E…P.I.E.C.E*****

 _ **TWO YEARS PRIOR…**_

Monkey D Luffy was in one of the many rooms in the Sakura Clinic. He was alone at the moment, Chopper, the clinic owner and doctor was gone to check his other patient. But after a quiet minute, the door of his room burst opened. There stand his girlfriend. She just stood there with a hand covering her mouth and wide eyes. He could see that she's about to shed tears.

Luffy silently curse on Chopper which is also his best friend. He has told the tiny doctor to not inform anyone yet, especially his girl. He hated it every time he got in troubles, she gave him that look. And to add it more, the tears that threatened to fall from her usual shiny eyes. He hated to see her cry. But as far as he could remember, he's the one who's always made her wear that expression. And here he promised to make her happy.

The girl slowly took a step forward to where Luffy stayed. Her glassy eyes looked intently on the bandage that covered almost all part on his body, but the tears didn't fall… _yet_. She knew he'll feel guilty again if she's crying now. And she didn't want to see that hurt feature on his _now_ bruised face. He always got in a fight. And she knew he always has his reason behind that action. Still she couldn't shake the worry, though he's known as a great fighter around their district and neighborhood. She raised her hand to his face and gently rubbed her thumb around his cheek.

"Nami…" the call of her name also the call of her tears. She couldn't hold it and just let it fall. And she caught the gleams of guilty and sadness he always showed when she cried. She then wiped them with her other free hand, and tried to smile.

"This is worst than last time. What happened?" she asked softly while taking a seat on the small space in front of him at the edge of the bed. He just looked at her eyes. Palms cupped both her head's side and leaned his forehead on hers without breaking eye contact. "Luffy…" and he leaned in to close the distance between them.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered after they parted. Nami gave him a confused look, but he just pulled her into his arms. And without any words Nami knew he didn't want to talk about it, at least for now. And she granted his silent wish by hugging him back. They stayed like that for awhile until she heard a soft snore and steady breaths against her neck. She then put him slowly in a comfortable position on the bed and pulled the cover to his chin. She just sat there and looked at her beloved for God knows how long.

The incident happened three days after that day…

 *****O.N.E…P.I.E.C.E*****

He just returned from nowhere all bloody with some broken bones. Zoro found him accidently -when he's lost in his way home- just at the outskirt of their town. He quickly called Sanji and they brought him to Chopper's clinic. It's almost midnight, so the two didn't try to contact Nami about the matter. And when Chopper saw him, he immediately made a quick work on him.

"How is he Chopper?" asked Sanji when the doctor got out of Luffy's room.

"There's nothing too serious. He just got new wounds and his old ones reopened. Most of the blood he got on him wasn't his. I wonder who he fought with," said Chopper and took a seat beside Sanji who lit a cigarette.

"He's been acting weird lately, but he didn't want to talk about it either" added Zoro while he's leaning on the wall by Luffy's door. Sanji grunted at his statement, "And he only makes Nami- _san_ even more worried. Robin- _chan_ said that she's been crying a lot lately. That idiot, did he even realized that he only hurt Nami- _san_? I rarely saw her smile this past week. He better use his strength for a proper job than beat someone's ass out there," and little did they know, that Luffy has regained his consciousness in the middle of their conversation and has heard what his friends talked about.

Zoro and Sanji stayed their night there in case Luffy need something. But when morning came, they were surprised. Luffy's nowhere to be found. His bed far from warm that indicated he had left for quite a long time. Probably not long after they went asleep. Thinking that he might return to his house, the three –Zoro, Sanji and Chopper- went there, but they got another surprise. Half of his things were gone. The room was in a mess, it looked like he's in a hurry. There's a little note attached on a mirror and it said _"Sorry"_ …

 *****O.N.E…P.I.E.C.E*****

 _ **There you go, the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **chapter…**_

 _ **Disappointed,? *smirk***_

 _ **Don't blame me! I've warned you he left just because of a silly reason… and that's the reason. This chapter might get you a lil' confused, but sorry, I didn't intend to give a proper detail about why was Luffy fighting and who were he fought with. Just use your own idea on that. One thing for sure though, he never fought people if he didn't feel offence. This reason will never changed,,!**_

 _ **Please give me a piece of your mind about this one too,,!**_ **Onegai nee~~** _ ***wink***_

 _ **Btw, I just read the few last chapters of One Piece after a long time. My LuNa has returned~~ and I was quite shocked, surprised and happy when I saw "that"…**_ **She** _ **hugged**_ **him** _ **for the first time.! Well, if you didn't count the time Luffy took her to fly to a safe place with his power –like in Water 7-. And there's an announcement about the new FILM "GOLD" that will probably release next year. Can't wait for that~~ *squalling like a lil' girl***_

 _ **{**_ **Oh, stop your blabbering Rayn! Just go and focus for the next chapter and other of your projects already…** _ **!}**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter…**

 **WARNING: Luffy's OOCness (It can't be helped, since I need this kind of Luffy) but the others are fine (I guess ,,)**

 **OP & its characters, none of them are mine ,, absolutely .. !**

 *****O.N.E…P.I.E.C.E*****

An orange, blue and raven haired woman came to a special room between the main hall and kitchen of Baratie Restaurant. The room was made especially for the group's gathering place by their constructor friend, Franky. The room is wide enough for them. There are two tables with four chairs surrounded it in the middle of the room (which one of them was occupied by Luffy, Zoro and Sanji), a long lounge against the wall with two small nightstand at each side, a little bar at the left side of the door just across the lounge, and a full set of mini theater at the empty side at between, just behind where Luffy sat.

The moment Robin opened the door, Sanji turned his head and greet one of the women, "Welcome home my dearest~~! You must be tired from the shopping. I'll make you a nice drink, as well for the other two ladies," and then proceed to the little bar in the room.

 **(a/n:** _**I know I made him go to the kitchen in the prev chapter, but the little room arrangement just came to me when I wrote this. So please just go with this flow, k? ***_ _wink_ _ *****_ **)**.

"Long time no see, Luffy. How have you been lately?" Nami greeted the man beside her. She sat directly facing him, with one of her hand rest on the back chair and the other on the table with her palm supported her head. A playful smile could be seen on her face which Luffy failed to notice since he's busy to calm his nerve. Sanji then return to the table with a tray in his hand, "Here Nami- _san_ …" he said while placing a glass of her favorite orange juice on the table. "Thank you Sanji- _kun_ " she said without removing her attention from the raven haired man.

"That's right Luffy, you haven't met our new _nakama_ right?" said Nami while Sanji placed a glass of the same liquid in front of everyone and put the tray on the other table. "Meet Vivi, my best friend. She's a fiancé of Sanji- _kun_ !" continued her. By this time Luffy lifted his head and meet Nami's gaze, and then looked to the said girl who's standing beside Robin, and Sanji convinced him by placing his arm around her waist.

"It's nice to finally see you Luffy- _san_! I hope you could come to our wedding next month," said Vivi and extended her right hand to Luffy which he accepted hesitantly. "A… Ah… N-Nice to meet you too, I guess" he mumbled the last part. All the time Nami just looked at his expression.

"What's wrong? Are you surprised that it's not me who's going to marry Sanji- _kun_?" she asked to the point right after drinking almost half of her juice. She knew, some times before he left, he often thought that maybe she'll be happier with Sanji. Since the said man always showered her with care and love just equal his if not more. For Vivi, she seemed a bit surprise to hear Nami's statement. She didn't know much about their history with Luffy. All she knew is that Luffy was the one who gathered these people she now called _nakama_ and that he's out of the country for two years already. And actually, it's Nami herself who introduced her with Sanji and the others, which she grateful for because she got to meet her other half.

"Guess you guys need a space to talk alone," said Zoro and begun to stand from his chair.

"I have something to talk to you too Hun," said Robin who followed her husband's move. Sanji half dragged his fiancé out of the room too and lead them all to his private room/management office, which left only the former couple now in the gathering room.

"You haven't answered my question," said Nami still looked at her company.

"Nami…"

"How have you been? Where were you? Why didn't you contact me even once since you left? Why did you do that to me? Are you _really_ happy now?" she bombarded him with questions that have been circling her head for the past two years. Luffy seem to hesitate to answer her. And the little silent was broken by Luffy's ringing phone. He cleared his throat before answering.

"What is it Sabo?" Luffy moved his phone away from his ear a little for his "brother" was yelling at him. But before he could listen to Sabo's blabbering more, Nami snatched it from him.

"Will you please remove Luffy from whatever he's about to do today?" There's a pause from the other line. Not long after that, Nami mentioned her name.

"Oh, I know you! Luffy always called your name in his sleep. Well, you can have him as long as you want. I don't really know what has happened, but I think there is so much for you two to catch up right? I'll handle our boss for his absent so don't worry about it! Just tell that to the moron. Hope I could meet you personally Nami, it's nice to know you really exist!" he chuckled before he cut the line. Nami put Luffy's phone beside her glass and back facing him.

"What he said?" asked Luffy slowly, and Nami told him just what Sabo told her to. He slumped on his chair knowing that there's no escape now. He does hope that they could talk in person like this, but for it to happen as soon as they met again… he hasn't mentally prepared about it. Nami didn't say anything again, because she's waiting her answer and explanation from him. Luffy took a deep breath twice before straightening his position and looked at Nami's brown orbs.

"How do I look in your eyes now?" he asked quietly.

"You looked like a workaholic robot?! I don't really know, it just… there's no the usual excitement in your eyes like it used to. There's no the usual adventure spirit in your movement. And you can't hide your guilty either," she answered as quietly. "Why did you leave? You do know that I can't be happy without you at my side. You do know that you're the one I need, you're the one that I ever want" she continued and followed by silent.

"I'm sorry Nami. I just wanted you to be happy. I always hurt you, made you cry when I promised not to. How could you…"

"Don't you know?" Nami cut him, "I always cried because I'm happy that you make it back alive even though you always have a new wound for collection and you never wanted to talk about it, I understood. I do worry Luffy, but I know you never fought people for no reason. I'm happy that you always thought about others, that you always defended your friends or anyone in need. I'm happy I could meet someone strong like you, happy for the fact that you're my man and not anybody's," Luffy just looked at her. Nami reached Luffy's hand and engulfed them in her.

"You don't have to think about anything. As long as we are together, everything will turn out just fine," she said again. By this time Luffy pulled her closer to him until she ended up sitting on his lap and hug her small frame tightly. "Can we start over?" he whispered. There's hope in his voice, that this is not really their end, that he's not late and still there a chance for them.

"There's nothing to start over Luffy, for it never ended!" answered Nami and looked at him. She moved her hands from his shoulders to his cheeks and lifted it up a little. She leaned in and brushed her lips on his before he moved and catch it wholly with his.

Luffy felt so content now. The empty space in his heart and soul has been filled again. He's happy he got to feel the taste he missed, he got to smell the scent he's been looking for, and he got to embrace the only one he has and will always love.

"One thing you have to know," said Nami after they parted. She put her forehead on his and looked directly into his eyes. "I want nobody for me, but you!" she smiled and gave him a little peck. Luffy grinned and let his signature laugh out, "So do I…"

 *****O.N.E…P.I.E.C.E*****

Outside, from the little space in the slightly opened door, six peoples were making a tower to look at the now reconciled couple. Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Vivi let out a little sniffle and bright smile (the former three just came not long after Zoro and the others got out of the room). Sanji just dragged his cigarette behind them, but there's a smile on his face. Robin looked happy for her friend too, while Zoro who leaned on the wall right beside the door them just rolled his eyes at his friends' antics.

"Let them have their moment you dolts," he said and began to close the door again.

"Looks like we're going to have a feast for celebration today," said Sanji. But before he made his way to the kitchen Robin spoke. "We're going to have three celebrations today,"

"Three?" asked Usopp, Chopper and Franky in unison. Zoro and Sanji just furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes three. First, for Sanji and Vivi's completed preparation, save for the rehearsal. Second, for Luffy and Nami's reconciled. And third…"

"Third?" questioned the _boys_?! No it's the _men_ now.

"Third, for a new coming _nakama_ , the second Roronoa!" said Robin and placed a hand on her still flat stomach, Vivi just smiled widely while the men seem to load the news in their mind. And…

"You mean you are…" said Zoro, uncertain and surprised at the same time. Robin just nodded. He looked like he still didn't believe it, but his friends then cheered for the great news. Thus, made Nami and Luffy opened the room's door, since they haven't moved from peeking at the couple beforehand.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Nami. The three men who just came and haven't got any chance to meet their captain attacked Luffy the moment they saw him.

"Whoa guys, easy there. I can't breathe…" he said, since he was landed on the floor beneath the three. They move back a little and helped Luffy to stand. "Where's Brook?" he asked.

"He's on stage. He's the main performer in Sanji's restaurant now," answered Chopper.

"Yohohohoho~~ Looks like everyone is gathering here~~" from behind them a familiar voice was heard.

"Brook…" Luffy approached him. "Luffy- _san_ … It's good to see you again. I thought you never returned. And Nami– _san_ you looked happier and brighter now than usual," said Brook.

"Thank's Brook," Nami said sincerely and smiled sweetly.

"Yohohoho~~ Your welcome. For that matter Nami- _san_ , will you show me…" before he could finish however, Usopp and Franky closed his mouth for it will be a death sentence. And she's still as scary as ever, even when they got on her good side like this. Everyone just laughed then congratulated LuNa pair and ZoRo pair. They continued their reunion after two years inside the room, while Sanji made foods in the kitchen special for today's celebration. And it looks like there actually four celebrations. The forth is for the return of their leader, captain and the group maker in their circle once again. Since everybody in the group love and respect him, and there's nobody could replace him for he is a great leader to all of them.

 **+T.H.E…E.N.D+**

 **Woah, finally got to finish this fic… There's so much to do in the past weeks and I couldn't continue this writing, let alone update it.**

 **How do you think about it? Why do I feel unsatisfied with this? It seem like it didn't turned out as great as I thought, *** _ **sigh**_ *** Ah well, there still much for me to learn I guess. Let me know your opinion readers. So I could correct my mistakes… even the smallest!**

 **Thank you for reading this** _ **seem crappy**_ **writing of mine,,! Hehe…**

 **And see you at my other work for LuNa … *wink***


End file.
